Thinking of you
by The purple haired ones
Summary: Comparisons are easily done Championshipping/WataSato.


_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

He was already gone, I was left all alone to think.

But I couldn't think, tears rushed down my cheeks and flickered from my eyelids, I couldn't keep it in at all.

I hung my head in my hands as the tears continued to fall.

Why?...

_Why_..?...

Why did he leave me like this?...

Why did he leave at all, I thought we were in love.

"_Why are you doing this to me.._?"

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

Shigeru was there, I could cry on his shoulder.

He could comfort me.

But he wasn't Wataru.

My eyes seemed to be constantly erupting with tears that wouldn't stop every time I thought about it.

Which happened to be constantly.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish I was looking into your eyes_

"Come back to me..." I murmured to myself in yet another fit of sobs.

I knew he wasn't coming back but I couldn't help but hope.

His picture was always flashing in my mind.

His piercing, protective eyes that were always staring into my very heart and soul were no longer there to convince him.

_You're like and Indian Summer in the middle of Winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've have the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

When I finally convinced myself that I was better off without Wataru and was semi-happily living on with Shigeru, I saw you on the television, you were everywhere now.

It's almost like you didn't want me to be happy.

Why?

I asked myself the same question I asked myself when you first left.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Sex every night wasn't so bad, it was comforting and a nice way to get my mind off of you.

The only problem is that I couldn't release without imagining you in Shigeru's place.

It was just sex, there was no spark.

But when I was with you, it was making love.

Shigeru embraced me, I didn't struggle or make a sound, I simply hung my head.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into-_

It was him, he was standing right before me.

Not moving.

A look of regret upon his face.

I didn't move either.

We just stared at each other for a while.

I embraced myself, my eyes wide.

"Why?.." I finally got to ask him myself, tears streaming once again.

He moved closer to me.

"A year... You broke your promise to stay with me forever..."

He hushed me with a kiss.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How could I let myself let you go?_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

He embraced me for the first time in well over a year, it felt so good.

It would've been perfect if I hadn't started regretting it over Shigeru.

I didn't love Shigeru, I had been leading him on.

How was I supposed to break it off with him.

My mind rushed with guilt and pleasure.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish I was looking into your, your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

I woke up the next morning alone, it had to have been a dream.

Wataru wasn't coming back and that was that.

I had never cried so much after that realization.

I kept on crying until I fell asleep yet again, if only I had noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Poor Shigeru.

I had officially broken his heart after I broke down in sobs crying out Wataru's name.

He packed and left as well, just as Wataru had done. It was too painful for him, constantly watching me like this.

Everybody was leaving me.

I sat on the floor for about four or five hours straight before the door swung open. Not that I even bothered to look up.

"Crying again Satoshi..?.." I recognized that voice fairly well.

"Wataru...?.." I mumbled in a disbelieving tone.

A figured came closer, towering over me before leaning in and picking me up.

"I'm back... Don't cry anymore..."

"W-Wata-" I couldn't finish, in tears as the other leaned in, capturing my lips.

This is what I get for thinking of you.

_( I never was able to imagine Lance in a romantic way yanno'?.._

_Ha-ha, I guess it's alright._

_I was bored at four in the morning._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Gotta go, Lucian's looking over my shoulder... This is embarrassing to be from Ash's POV thinking about Lance... )_


End file.
